Certain valve applications require heating or cooling of the valve trim. For example, heating of the valve trim may be necessary to reduce and/or prevent fluid crystallization and/or freezing on wetted surfaces of the valve trim. Such valve applications are common for processes containing Sulfur or resins, as is common in the chemical, pulp and paper industries.
Conventional steam-traced valve closure members (e.g., discs, plugs, balls, etc.) include one or more flow path(s) configured to receive thermal fluid (e.g., steam) to control a temperature of one or more portion(s) of the valve closure member. Circulation of the thermal fluid through the flow path(s) may reduce and/or prevent fluid crystallization and/or freezing at the valve closure member, and/or at a junction between the valve closure member and a valve seat with which the valve closure member mates. Conventional steam-traced valve closure members are fabricated from multiple pieces of material that are welded or otherwise fastened together by mechanical means.